Ryūen Clan
The Ryūen Clan is a Clan hailing from whirlpool Country. They were massacred with only one survivor left. This Clan also holds the Dragon Summoning Contract and after many generations of this Clan passing the dragons test the dragons gifted them with Dragons blood from hundreds of dragons. History The Ryūen Clan was founded by the first person to ever pass the Dragons test and carry the Dragon Summoning Contract. They were gifted with the blood of hundreds of dragons after about 10 generations of holders of the Dragon Contract. However soon the clan was massacred with only one survivor remaining. This survivor was forced by the whirlpool civilian council to travel to Konoha. She made friends with two other survivors of the Datenshi and Tenkō Clans. The trio were out on an ANBU team and after an S-rank mission the trio were found and raped by multiple people. The survivor was raped by an unknown Hekireki member and was later found by the Raikages brother. After he raped her she killed the two and took the Hekirekis eye. She was later tested and was pregnant with a child that somehow has all 3 bloodlines of its donors. Kekkei Genkai The Ryūen Clans bloodline is based on what kind of dragon blood is inside the user. When a baby is born into the clan their is a random chance of what kind of dragon blood or what branch they are placed in. However sometimes the bloodline is dormant and only temporarily awakens then becomes dormant again. The survivor of the Clan unfortunately had the dormant bloodline which only awakened to kill her rapists. Only one branch of this bloodline is currently known. Seiryu Draco This was the main branch and most powerful of all bloodlines in this Clan. It goes through roughly 4 stages some with multiple phases and was also very rare only manifesting about once every generation. The first stage has two phases and was unlocked by every single member of this branch that has their bloodline active. The first phase is unlocked when someone syncs with their inner dragon allowing them to sprout indestructible scales that can easily shrug off ninjutsu. The second phase is unlocked when under extreme stress or rage and allows the person to grow a tail. The second stage is unlocked after complete master of phase two of stage one. It transforms the person into a wyvern sacrificing their arms and legs for wings. The size varies from the amount of Chakra the person has. The third stage is unlocked after you have finished merging your inner dragon with your subconscious and is called true dragon. It transforms the user into an incredibly large dragon giving back the arms and legs to the user. The final stage is finished when you tap into the potential power of your inner dragon and is called dragon lord. This transforms the user into a gigantic fully mature Chinese dragon fit with wings and is at a minimum 1250 feet long.